1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to paracyclophane precursors, synthesis thereof, and polymer formed therefrom and, in particular, to fluorinated paracyclophane dimers and synthesis and uses thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ungarelli et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,923, disclose a process for the preparation of tricycle 8,2,2,2 hexadeca 4,6,10,12,13,15 hexane chlorinated in the benzene rings.
Galley et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,767, disclose [2,2]paracyclophane and derivatives thereof.
Dolbier, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,005, disclose parylene AF4 synthesis and Beach et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,758, disclose a method and apparatus for the deposition of parylene AF4 onto semiconductor wafers.